


bubble wrap

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: Baby Felix [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bubble Wrap, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Non-Sexual Age Play, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy :), it's all soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: The Stray Kids members get a delivery wrapped in bubble wrath, which makes Felix regress into little space.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Baby Felix [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746217
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	bubble wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this little piece is rather short and sweet, a kind of apology for the angst of happy song. Bubble wrath can be read as a part 2 to happy song or as a stand alone, both works and neither is required.  
> It was actually inspired by me and my kittens playing with bubble wrath which made me feel extremely tiny, so I wrote this  
> Hope you’ll enjoy and thank you for reading

It is not unusual for the members of Stray Kids to receive packages, it isn’t unusual for them to receive sensitive packages and definitely not unusual for them to receive those packages in bubble wrap. It’s normal for them that somehow a tiny piece always disappears and can later be found in the trash outside the dorm with all the bubbles destroyed, mostly within a time span of within 2 days. They stopped questioning this long ago.

However, this time it is unusual for all of the eight members. This time no piece of bubble wrap disappears, this time no one simply ignores the thief. This time they are actually aware of a tiny figure sitting next to the packaging material, touching it softly, his lips escaping little giggles whenever one of the bubbles bursts.

It is the first time for a package to arrive with bubble wrap since Felix, their sunshine, told them about their little space and seeing him playing with the transparent material causes suddenly everything to make sense. They don’t know about his regression for long, maybe two or three weeks but in this time they actively played with little Felix whenever he feels the need to be little, have always been the greatest caregivers he could imagine. In this time they noticed how much happier he has gotten, how much more open and far less reserved than before.

Therefore they notice the signs of him regressing easily, his voice getting higher and his motions less precise. He giggles more and suddenly, his stuffy isn’t able to be taken away anymore. His tiny hands start to play with the bubble wrap, his fingers poking into the bubbles, getting excited over every popp sound made. He starts to imitate the noises, babbling to his Cupcake without a pause about how funny this newfound toy is. The rest of the boys sit around this lovely occasion, watching their little entertaining himself.

They figure they can simply let Felix play with it, it won’t cause any harm, right? What possible harm could even been caused by a silly piece of bubble wrap, right? Right.

That was at least until Felix starts to regress into babyspace, his little brain figuring it would be an amazing idea to chew said wrap. He happily bites down on it, amazed by how pretty the sounds got when he bursts the bubbles with his teeth. The air inside the bubbles escaping in his mouth make him feel excited, the taste of the wrap curious.

Of course, as soon as his friends notice, they are quick to carefully coax the wrap out of the little’s mouth, encouraging him to let go. Hyunjin, always being responsible while looking out for the younger is quick to get him his chewing toy that they got the day after Felix first got into baby space, chewing literally anything in his reach.

“Baby, Lixie, we don’t chew this.” The oldest explains lovingly, holding his tiny face in his own, big hands. “It’s not good-good for you love”  
“Bu,,, bu is fw’n,,,” He says in this muffled, slurred, adorable baby speech uniquely to him, his voice having a completely 180° turn. His usual low voice is suddenly rather high and his always careful chosen words are now babbled out how they come to his mind, not always clear, a wild mix of English and Korean which often makes it only possible for Chan and Seungmin to understand everything he is saying.

“Feew’ f’nnwy dada” He complains softly, wanting to chew again on this fascinating object. “I know baby, dada knows.” Hyunjin is quick to hand him the toy which Chan hands over to the regressor just as quick. Luckily, he can be coaxed into leaving his mouth from the bubble wrap due to this, happily chewing the ring given to him.

His hands quietly continue to bursts the bubbles with his hands, happily clapping when he manages to make an especially pleasing sound. Soon he discovers that if he claps his hand with the wrap in between, he can burst them even more effectively. Being the good boy and praising seeking little he is he hold his bubble wrap up to Changbin, making him giggle and make sounds in surprise and awe whenever he manages to burst just a tiny bit more, manages to get excited for the same sound and effect over and over again.

“Baba f’n?” He asks the older, loving the way his smile increases and he nods, ruffling the little’s hair. “Yes, sunshine, it’s very fun.” 

Having gotten all the reassurance needed he’s quick to continue his little game by himself, amazing his caregivers once again how he can occupy himself for hours, no matter in which age he regresses but always gets happy when they play with him, pay attention to him. This continues for quite a while until there are nearly no more bubbles left, the sound turning less and less regular.

“Baba nu bob’w anymowe” He complains to Changbin who laughs lightly and ruffles his head. “Yes, you have burst ‘em all now.” He smiles softly when he sees the expression of the boy turning sad. “Good job little one.”

“Alright little destroyer, are we getting hungry?” Minho asks, realizing it is nearly lunchtime and he has tired himself out quite a lot with all the bubbles. He nods softly, making grabby arms towards the second oldest. “You want a bottle?” He asks, just to make sure.

Usually, Felix loves his bottles, especially when he’s in baby space but there are also days where he prefers to not use them at all. But today, he nods excitedly, crawling towards Seungmin, trying to climb up his legs in order to sit up on his lap. Of course he got this rather quickly, placing the tiny boy on said lap quickly, shifting him in a comfortable position with his back leaning halfway on his chest, his legs dangling down on one side.

Minho hands the second youngest the bottle who feeds the tiny boy with it gently. Felix is kind of a messy eater, especially when he is regressed, even more especially when he is in a younger head space. Knowing of this fact, his fellow friends are prepared to clean his face after he’s done drinking with some tissues.

“Is it nappy time for someone?” Minho asks him then, gently stroking his hair. Despite yawning quite a few times he shakes his head. “Mowe cwuddwe” he complains softly. “We can have a nappy time AND cuddle.” Jeongin tries to convince him softly, knowing how much he loves to be cuddled to sleep, the embrace of one of his friends making him feel protected and kept safe.

After this, he nods timidly, yawning one more time.  
“Alright, let’s get you to sleep.” Hyunjin concludes, knowing that the chosen member for the nap time will most likely be Seungmin as Felix is already half asleep on his lap. And of course he is not wrong, Felix refusing to let him go.

After a bit of a struggle to actually get Felix to say goodnight to all of them and to get into his sleeping onsie, he is finally being put to bed, declaring he needs a sleeping story for him and Cupcake to fall asleep, Chan complying to it, knowing that Felix likes the stories in English better than in Korean most of the time and Seungmin being the only one speaking English good enough to read a bedtime story out loud is the one who cuddles the baby to sleep, therefore he doesn't have to do the reading duty.

And if Felix fell asleep after the first few sentences and Chan kept reading a bit more, if they all would look at the duo sleeping cuddled up at each other, who’s to say anything?


End file.
